


Survivor

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair Dyeing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prankster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: It's take-your-boyfriend to work day.





	Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my May entry for the SPN Rare Pair Creations Challenge. The theme was "colors" and my prompt was "Tiger's Eye". For reference to the color, [click here](http://www.colorhexa.com/e08d3c). This is also my first time writing a long(er) Balthazar/Gabriel fic, so I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos for what you think!

The window is closed and shades drawn tight, but the early morning sunshine still filters in and casts long shadows on the worn pine floorboards.  Tiny specks of dust float around in the warm, sweaty air, illuminated by the bright rays for a few moments before they float out of sight again.  The room is quiet besides the sound of chirping birds outside, and Gabriel’s soft moans coming from under the sheets.  A single foot sticks out from the mess of blankets tangled on the bed, sliding against the mattress in an attempt to gain some traction.  A deep laugh rumbles from his lover’s chest and Balthazar shoves the blankets back, taking in a deep breath.  He grins rancorously down at Gabriel, still under the sheets and moving carefully, his lips a hot, wet drag over the soft skin of Balthazar’s stomach.

“Baby…,” Balthazar gasps and reaches down, carding his fingers through Gabriel’s hair and smiling brightly down at him.  He smiles back and tilts his head, resting his chin on his boyfriend’s belly and sliding his hand up and down his thigh.

“I’ve gotta go to work,” he murmurs, fingers crawling along Balthazar’s thigh and wrapping around his half-hard cock.  Balthazar groans into the pillow closest to his head, hips jerking forward as Gabriel begins a slow, lazy pump of his fist up and down his cock.  There’s a bit of shuffling under the blankets, duvet shifting as Gabriel rearranges himself so he can take the swollen head of Balthazar’s cock into his mouth.  His tongue sweeps over the head and back again, flicking at the slit, which is already beginning to leak salty precum onto his tongue.  Balthazar shakes and moans.

“Yeah, get to work…,” he hisses, gripping at the base of his boyfriend’s skull and guiding his head up and down.  Gabriel moans around his cock, pulling off with a lewd pop and mouthing up and down the shaft with wet lips, teeth grazing playfully at the foreskin.  Balthazar whines and bucks his hips again, the now-constant stream of precum leaking from the swollen purple head of his cock slicking the way for Gabriel’s hand and tongue.

“Really, babe,” Gabriel murmurs, dropping a kiss to Balthazar’s hip, to the curls of light pubic hair growing there before he shuffles forward under the blankets.  The sheets finally slip off of his shoulders and he emerges into the pale light of their little bedroom, hair sticking up in every direction and eyes black with lust.  He presses the length of his body to Balthazar’s and the length of his cock against the other’s thigh, rutting lazily against him as his lips trail sloppy kisses along Balthazar’s jawline.  “Salon opens at eight and my first appointment starts at eight thirty.”

“Call in sick,” he mumbles, lips pursed, and Gabriel rolls his eyes before shifting them both into a more workable position.  Both of them gasp as their slick cocks come into contact, and Gabriel reaches down to fist both of their lengths in hand, hot and heavy and wet between their stomachs.  Balthazar reaches out suddenly and heaves his body closer, cupping his jaw and angling his head for a passionate kiss.  His hips jerk, cock slipping between Gabriel’s thighs, and he moans loudly in his boyfriend’s ear as he fucks into the gap between his thighs.  “ _ Fuck _ , Gabe…”

“Come on,” Gabriel gasps, still fisting his own cock, twisting his hand fast and hard as it works over his swollen head.  His hands are sticky with precum and he isn’t even sure who it belongs to at this point, which probably makes this even hotter, and in a matter of seconds he’s biting Balthazar’s shoulder and spilling all over his stomach.  The other man groans and reaches down to grab Gabriel by the waist, fingers digging bruises into his hips, as he continues to fuck the space between his thighs.  Gabriel can feel, with every push of Balthazar’s swollen cock, the heavy head of his dick dumping against his own balls and hole.  He’s oversensitive but it still feels so good, and he squirms, whining softly in Balthazar’s ear until the other man finally comes with a loud groan and a gasp.  They both still, and the sleepy quiet of the early morning returns.

“Seriously,” Balthazar starts, arm draped lazily over Gabriel’s hip as he mouths at the fresh hickey he’s left on his right pec, “stay home with me today.”

“Bal, I’ve  _ got  _ to go in,” he huffs, shrugging out of Balthazar’s grip and padding naked towards the en-suite bathroom.  Balthazar slides his own legs off the side of the bed and follows, wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s torso and resting his chin atop the other man’s head as he brushes his teeth.  The continued  _ swish swish swish _ of the brush reminds Balthazar of a car wash, or a hairdryer.  He frowns, nose crinkling.

“I don’t like that coworker of yours.  Kali.” he grumbles, thumbs stroking back and forth over Gabriel’s hip bones.  “She’s rather creepy, don’t you think?”

“Kali?” Gabriel finally finishes brushing his teeth and leans forward to spit into the sink, buttocks brushing Balthazar’s soft cock as he maneuvers towards the shower.  He turns the spray on hot and tests it with his fingers.  “She’s pretty cool when you get to know her.  Why don’t you like her?”

“Well she’s very…,” Balthazar purses his lips and moves his hands around noncommittally, and Gabriel raises a curious brow, but he doesn’t say anything. Finally, Balthazar lets out an aggravated huff, dropping his hands to his sides and following Gabriel into the shower.  He can already feel the come starting to dry on his belly, and it’s an unpleasant sensation. “I just don’t like the way she looks at you.  She’s very touchy.”

“Touchy?” Gabriel snorts, throwing a smirk over his shoulder.  He reaches out to snag the body wash off the shower rack, popping the cap before he hands it back to his boyfriend.  “I do love it when you get all jealous and possessive, babe.  Just don’t pee on me, alright?  Tried watersports once already and it’s not exactly my cup of tea.”

“You tried watersports?... wait,” Balthazar frowns, lathering his hands together until they are covered in bubbles before kneading his fingers into Gabriel’s shoulder blades.  He lets out a disgustingly loud moan and props himself up against the wall with his elbows, chin dropping to his chest.  Balthazar continues lamenting in his ear.  “Don’t change the subject, Gabe.  Every time I come into that salon she’s always standing close to you, or hitting on you or touching you.  I don’t like it.”

“Maybe that’s why she does it,” Gabriel grunts, smirking when the response earns him a harsh squeeze against the back of his neck.  Balthazar’s fingers are strong and precise, and Gabriel lets out another gross moan as he starts to rub downwards, towards the small of his back.  He arches into the touch.  “Maybe she knows you’re the jealous type and likes to rile you up.”

“ _ Maybe _ , if you didn’t flirt back, she’d stop.”

Gabriel lets out a soft sigh and turns around so that he’s facing Balthazar.  His boyfriend’s hair, bleached blonde and turning brown and black at the roots, hangs into his face as water drips into his eyes and down his body.  Gabriel pushes his sopping hair away from his face and leans in for a kiss, smiling fondly against his lips as he reaches behind him for the soap.  “I don’t flirt back,” he pauses, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, “that much.”

Balthazar rolls his eyes, watching as Gabriel lathers his hands with copious soap before dragging his hands up and down over his chest.  He rubs his thumbs into Balthazar’s toned pectorals and over his soft belly, chipping away the slimy, half-dried mess of come still stuck to his skin.

“Just come hang out at the salon today,” Gabriel suggests, sliding his hands up Balthazar’s sides and over his shoulders, squeezing his biceps.  He offers him a sly smile.  “That way you can mark your territory, and I can give you the haircut you’re in such sore need of.”

“Hmmph,” Balthazar crosses his arms over his chest, and Gabriel takes the opportunity to flick his boyfriend’s long hair out of his face, proving his point.  Balthazar finally cracks a smile at that, reaching out and wrapping his arms around the other man’s lithe waist.  He presses a sloppy, soapy kiss to Gabriel’s cheek.  “Fine, I’ll stop by with your lunch around noon.  Then you can have your wicked way with me.”

Gabriel’s grin is infectious.  “It will be my pleasure.”

\---

“Honey-bunch,” Balthazar fingers curiously at the long row of hair-dye bottles, inspecting each color swatch on the shelf thoroughly before moving on to the next one, “should I dye my hair black?”

Gabriel pops his head in from the main room, half-eaten turkey and cheese sandwich in one hand and the other planted firmly on his hip.  He frowns and shakes his head, and Balthazar grins amusedly, gesturing for his boyfriend to come join him in front of the tall shelf which houses all the hair dye.  Gabriel shuffles over dutifully, swallowing around a huge bite of turkey sub and clearing his throat.

“You should try going red this time.  Or maybe a coppery-red,” he pauses, picking up one of the bottle off the shelf and swishing the sludgy-looking dye at the bottom of the bottle around.  He purses his lips.  “Well, this needs to be thrown out.”

“Don’t throw anything out!” Kali calls from the main room, where she’s still working on her current client, an old woman who wants her hair trimmed and put in curlers.  Gabriel huffs and rolls his eyes, cursing his coworker’s supersonic hearing under his breath as he places the bottle back on the shelf.  Balthazar chuckles, leaning against the edge of the shelf and plucking a random bottle from the row.

“What even  _ are  _ these names, though?  This one is called  _ Virgin Snow _ .  Why the hell…,” he chortles, and Gabriel snorts, reaching out to take the bottle from Balthazar and place it back on the shelf.  But he immediately snatches another one up, snickering childishly as he holds it up for Gabriel to read.  “Look at this one:  _ Purple Rain _ .  First of all, this is not 1984 Minneapolis.  Second, who dyes their hair  _ purple _ ?”

“Hey, don’t disrespect Prince,” Gabriel wags his finger in Balthazar’s face, snatching the bottle away from his boyfriend and looking down at it curiously.  His lips turn up into a small smile and he chuckles.  “But you’re right; these names are pretty stupid.”

“I mean, look at this one,” he smirks and reaches out, fingers curling around a red-stained bottle and turning the label on its side.  “ _ Tiger’s Eye _ .  You know, I bet  _ Survivor _ could sue you for wearing this.”

Gabriel laughs, eyes crinkling and a hand resting on his belly as he reaches out to take the bottle from his boyfriend.  He shakes his head, studying the bottle closely before looking back up at Balthazar, now with a suspicious twinkle in his eye.  Balthazar raises an eyebrow curiously at him, wondering what he must be thinking for a few seconds before it dawns on him what his boyfriend must be thinking.  He steps back, wiggling his finger in Gabriel’s face.  “Oh, no, no.  I am not going to become a ginger.”

“Oh, come on, Bal!  You’ll look so hot,” he grins, stalking almost predatorily towards his boyfriend.  He sets the bottle down on the sink as he goes, reaching out to grab Balthazar’s hips before he can bolt, hands sliding back to palm at his ass.  Balthazar’s breath hitches and he squirms halfheartedly in Gabriel’s grasp, head thumping against the wall behind him.  Gabriel chuckles darkly and begins to mouth along his neck, tongue darting out and dragging across the salty skin of his neck.  “You would look  _ so _ good.  Like Michael Fassbender, or… or that guy who plays Owen Hunt on Grey’s Anatomy,” his teeth graze Balthazar’s earlobe and the man shivers, lips twitching up a little.

“Really now?”

“Oh yeah, you’re gonna look like a total babe,” he grins, giving Balthazar’s ass a quick squeeze and then a slap. His breath hitches and Balthazar grins, snatching up the  _ Tiger’s Eye _ bottle and practically sprinting out into the main part of the salon, where he deposits himself in Gabriel’s styling chair.  The shorter man walks out from the back room a few moments later, quietly chuckling to himself as Kali shakes her head at him from her own chair.  He grins.

“Trust me, Bal,” he says, reaching for his comb and a pair of scissors.  “Knowing these things is my job.  You’re gonna look  _ smoking _ .”

What Balthazar doesn’t realize until it’s too late, staring in shocked horror at his copper-headed reflection as his boyfriend cackles and wheezes in the corner, is that Gabriel is the last person in the world he should ever trust.  But it’s okay—he’ll make it up later that night when he fucks Balthazar into the bed, whispered endearments tasting sweet on his lips, and the knowledge that despite the pranks and the bickering they are both in it for the long haul—is all either of them needs to keep this good thing they’ve got going, going.

 


End file.
